1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for displaying a quality of a received signal in a wireless transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for displaying a quality of a received signal in a mobile station, there is known a method for displaying a level corresponding to a received signal power on a terminal screen (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). This display method will be described with reference to FIGS. 22 and 23.
In a base station transmitting apparatus 2200, a downlink pilot signal generating unit 2201 generates a downlink pilot signal SBTP. A modulator 2202 modulates the downlink pilot signal SBTP and outputs a base station transmitted signal SBTX. The base station transmitted signal SBTX is transmitted from a transmitting antenna 2203 to the mobile station.
In a mobile station receiving apparatus 2300, a receiving antenna 2301 receives the signal from the base station transmitting apparatus 2200, and outputs a mobile station received signal SMA. A demodulator 2302 demodulates the mobile station received signal SMA, and outputs a mobile station demodulated signal SMDEM. A received downlink signal quality calculating unit 2303 calculates the received signal power based on the mobile station demodulated signal SMDEM, and outputs received downlink signal quality information SMR. A propagation information display unit 2304 inputs the received downlink signal quality information SMR, and displays the level corresponding to the received downlink signal quality information SMR on a terminal screen.
A user who owns a mobile station terminal can easily confirm the received signal quality displayed on the terminal screen. If the received signal quality at the mobile station is poor, the user can improve the received signal quality by moving the mobile station terminal to another location or adjusting a receiving antenna of the terminal.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-16323
This conventional method has, however, the following disadvantages. A location for attaining a good received signal quality is not provided at the mobile station in advance. Due to this, if the mobile station is moved to the location for providing the good received signal quality, it is necessary to look for a new location while always confirming the received signal quality.